


halloween, hyungie!

by nightinjae



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nonsense, Trick or Treating, baby dowoon is the cutest ugh, idk why it turned out like this, kindergarten teacher!wonpil, little!dowoon, this entire thing is a halloween mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightinjae/pseuds/nightinjae
Summary: "You know hyungie, my teacher is the best.""Yeah? How so?""He's just the best! He always makes the best drawings, he also makes us laugh a lot...oh! And he also gives us cookies! He has these wide eyes a-and he's really pretty—wait, no, he's really handsomeandpretty at the same time! He's also very cute, so I think hyungie will really really like him."





	halloween, hyungie!

**Author's Note:**

> hEY
> 
> its 1 am
> 
> i honestly wrote this bcause i accompanied kids to a trick or treat event and i was just like whAT IF JAEPIL yknow so this happened and its just a mess it really doesnt make any sense but it's sweet like halloween candy ;)))))
> 
> so i hope you enjoy !!!

"Jaehyung-ah, please? Just this once."

Jae spins his chair away from the computer to face his aunt, pushing up his glasses and sighing while looking at the little guy.

"Come on, Dowoonie. What do you tell hyung?" His aunt prods.

Dowoon comes up closer to him, fiddling with his fingers while his eyes wander around, never actually looking at Jae.

"Hyung, can you...can Jaehyungie hyung come with me t-to trick or treating..?" Little Dowoon tries to look into his hyung's eyes but fails, opting to smile at the floor instead. Jae looks up at his aunt again, whose eyes were almost pleading. He sighs.

"Of course, little guy." He picks his cousin up and sits him on his lap. "Of course hyungie would. Hyungie likes Dowoonie. Does Dowoonie like hyungie?"

Dowoon's eyes light up and Jae's heart melts. The small boy nods his head enthusiastically before wrapping his arms around Jae's neck and giving him a tight hug. Jae looks at his aunt who mouths a thank you before walking towards her son to bid goodbye.

"Okay Dowoonie, mom's off to work. Jaehyungie hyung here will be the one taking care of you so you have to behave, is that good?" Dowoon nods. "That's my boy. Bye bye Dowoonie~"

"Bye mommy! Me and Jae hyungie will bring you lots of candy, right hyungie?"

"Of course." Jae smiles.

"Jaehyung-ah, his costume is in the closet okay? Thank you so much for doing this, I'll make sure to tell your mom about it." She winks before waving at her son and leaving the house.

"Jaehyungie hyung! Let's eat breakfast before we go so we have lots and lots of energy! To fight the bad guys an-and the ghosts!" Dowoon hops off his lap before running to the dining area.

"You're right, Dowoonie! Now, what do we eat to make us strong enough to beat the ghosts?" Jae stands up, following Dowoon.

"Lucky Charms!" He walks to the counter, attempting to reach for the box. He whines after a bit though, looking at Jae with the cutest puppy eyes Jae can't help but coo. He pushes the box closer until Dowoon was able to reach it, the younger letting out a victory shout and hugging the box against his chest (which, by the way, is nearly entirely bigger than him that Jae was actually concerned that the boy might trip over his own feet).

Jae sits Dowoon in his chair, the latter swinging his feet cutely as his hyung prepares the cereal. "Hyungie?"

"Yes Dowoonie?"

"I want to watch Paw Patrol."

Jae chuckles, putting the carton of milk down. "Okay, little guy. Give me a sec." He puts a bowl in front of Dowoon and walks to where the remote control was to change the channel.

\--

"Dowoonie, it's time for your bath!"

His cousin runs into his room while singing the theme song of the cartoon, a towel wrapped around his neck like a cape. Dowoon runs around a bit, jumps up the bed and down, almost getting his feet entangled with his makeshift cape. Jae wears a fond smile, waiting for the little boy to finish and walk to him.

"Paw Patrol!" Dowoon chants, making Jae laugh.

"Okay pup, there's trouble in the bathtub! Save duckie, Dowoonie!" Jae plays along, opening the door to the bathroom.

"Do-pup to the rescue!"

\--

"Jaehyungie hyung, you don't have a costume?"

Jae hums, as he looks through the closet for Dowoon's police outfit. "I'm dressed as...the civilian you saved!" He replied as he pulls out the clothes.

"Pssh, that's lame hyung." Dowoon giggles, holding the towel around him as he digs through his drawer for his underwear.

"It's not lame." Jae pouts.

Jae waits for Dowoon to successfully wear his underwear (which took longer as the little boy keeps placing his feet through the wrong holes, Jae just laughing at his struggles) before helping him into his costume.

"You know hyungie, my teacher is the best."

"Yeah? How so?"

"He's just the best! He always makes the best drawings, he also makes us laugh a lot...oh! And he also gives us cookies!"

"That's so nice of him." Jae finishes buttoning Dowoon's shirt so he reaches for his pants, waiting for Dowoon to continue whatever he was telling Jae.

"Yeah! A-also he uses aegyo to make us laugh, and he also plays with us a lot! I think you and my teacher would be great friends!" Dowoon laughs. "I can see you two hanging out b-because you two are my favorite people in the world!" He throws his hands up, a really bright smile on his face that makes Jae want to keep him in his pocket and protect him from everything that's bad in the world. His grin fades away though, expression turning confused. "W-well there's also mom and dad...but aside from them, you are my two favorite people!"

Jae giggles. "That's really cute, Dowoonie. Maybe we will be friends. Me and your teacher."

Dowoon gasps, getting even giddier. "That's good! He will be at the trick or treat later! You'll know him immediately. He has these wide eyes a-and he's really pretty—wait, no, he's really handsome _and_  pretty at the same time! He's also very cute, so I think hyungie will really really like him."

Jae unconsciously blushes at Dowoon's remark, letting out an awkward laugh. "O-kay Dowoonie. You're really excited, huh?" Dowoon nods. "Well, go grab your basket and we'll be off!"

  --

The pair walks down the street on the way to Dowoon's kindergarten, the small boy still humming the 'Paw Patrol' theme song while skipping and occasionally giggling. Jae keeps a firm hand around Dowoon's own so he doesn't wander away.

Once the school was in view, Dowoon almost pulls Jae in excitement, wanting to run as he waves enthusiastically at his classmates. Jae walks faster, letting Dowoon guide them to the venue.

The place was nicely decorated, Jae has to say. The "cobwebs" were artistically placed, along with a couple toy spiders hanging by the gate. Pumpkins and fake candles were put by entrance too, giving the place a spookier feel—for kids, of course. Dowoon runs to one of his classmates who was wearing a costume from the same show as his and they both started to sing the Paw Patrol theme song loudly.

"Okay kids, it's time to go in!" Someone in the kindergarten uniform with the wings and headband of a fairy costume announces, waving a toy wand in his hand. Dowoon looks at the newcomer before squealing, rushing to give the person a hug.

"Wonpil-saem!"

"Dowoonie! Wow, my little Dowoonie looks all grown up as a police officer." The person—Wonpil—says, hugging Dowoon back. The little boy pulls away, nodding. He looks back at Jae.

"Hyungie! Come here, please." Jae smiles, before walking over to his cousin. "Teacher, this is my big cousin Jaehyungie hyung! He's the one I told you about before in...in art class!"

Wonpil looks up at Jae and— _oh._

Dowoon definitely wasn't lying when he described his teacher.

"Hello Jaehyungie hyung." Wonpil says with a smile, before breaking into a giggle. Dowoon looks at him with wide eyes. "Hyung," he loudly whispers to Jae. "Hyung, say hi to Wonpil-saem!"

"O-oh! Ah, hello." Jae bows awkwardly, giving Wonpil an even more awkward smile which the latter just laughs off. "Uh, thank you for taking care of Dowoon at school."

"Ah, it's nothing. Dowoon is a really good boy so I don't really need to worry about him. Right, Dowoonie?"

"Right!"

Dowoon grabs Wonpil's hand and holds on to it before reaching for Jae's and holding onto it too. "My two favorite people! My hyungie and my teacher!"

Wonpil laughs loudly at that, making Jae look at him with an almost smitten expression but luckily he was able to catch himself, instead he smiles at Dowoon.

\--

The three of them was sitting on the floor of Dowoon's classroom, the little boy emptying out the contents of his basket in front of them. He looks for one he likes, asks Jae to open it before popping it into his mouth.

"Was today fun, Dowoonie?" Wonpil asks, leaning forward to level with Dowoon's face.

"Yes! It's even more fun because I'm with you two. Oh! Wonpil-saem!"

"Yes?"

"Earlier I was talking to Jaehyungie hyung about you and how I think you two would be good friends. He said it would be nice! Right, hyungie?"

"Huh?" Jae looks at Dowoon, and then Wonpil, and then back at Dowoon. "Oh. Yeah, sure."

"Oh? What did you tell Jaehyungie hyung about me?" Wonpil asks, glancing at Jae who wasn't looking at any of them, putting his attention on his phone.

"That you were the best! And that you give us cookies, and how you use aegyo, an-and how you're really handsome and pretty and cute all at the same time!"

Wonpil blushes, but still laughs. "Hey, that's exaggerating."

"No, I'm not. Hyungie, Wonpil-saem is handsome and pretty and cute, right?"

Jae laughs, trying to hide his blush. "Ah, well—"

"Dowoonie, don't—"

"He is, Dowoon-ah." Jae smiles, eyes on Wonpil making the other boy flustered and giggly.

"See, I told you! Jaehyungie hyung really really _really_ likes you!"

"W-wait—"

"Dowoonie..."

Dowoon tilts his head. "Jaehyungie hyung, you're red." He looks at Wonpil. "Ah, you too, teacher."

Jae sighs, smile stuck on his face.

\--

"So, Jaehyung right?"

The event was finally over, Dowoon was now just playing with his classmates as Jae and Wonpil stood on the side, watching.

"Ah, yeah. Jae for short." Wonpil hums.

"You know, Dowoonie talks about you a lot in school. Possibly more than he talks about his parents."

"Ah, really?"

"Yeah." Wonpil giggles. "He actually told me a lot about you—"

"Oh God, please tell me he didn't say anything embarrassing—"

"They were cute stories though—!"

"Damn, I knew it." Jae sighs, making Wonpil laugh again.

"Hey, again they were cute stories. He also tried to describe to me how you look?"

"Yeah? What'd he say?"

"He said you looked like a blonde Harry Potter. With small eyes. He also mentioned how cool you were, how awesome..? looking you were, and how handsome you were."

"So...was he wrong?"

He sees Wonpil look at him from his peripheral view but he keeps his eyes on Dowoon, who was now starting a trading system between him and the kids, the currency being candy.

"Hm...I guess not." Jae looks at him and Wonpil smiles, turning his head back towards the kids.

"He also said you play the guitar really well...and that I'd really like you."

"Well?"

"Well...we'll see about the guitar thing. Invite me over next time and I'll judge then."

Jae coughs, choking in his own saliva, making Wonpil laugh but also rub a hand on his back to help him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just wasn't ready for that."

"You aren't ready for a lot of things then, if you're going to be friends with me."

"Try me."

Wonpil smirks, turning his whole body to look at Jae. He waits for the older to look at him before he breathes in and—

 _"Hyungie~_ Wonpillie is hungry~"

"Oh my God, get away from me." Jae immediately retorts, taking a few steps away from Wonpil who was now doubling over in laughter.

"I told you." Wonpil says after he recovers. "You asked for it."

"Yeah, and now I regret my life choices."

"Mood."

...

"It's getting late, aren't you guys going home soon?"

"Yeah, we should but I think Dowoon has set up a whole barter system in the playground."

There was a beat of silence before they both laughed, loud enough for Dowoon to hear and turn his head towards them. His face lights up at the sight of his favorite people laughing together, so he gathers his candy and runs towards them. "Hyungies!"

"Dowoonie!" They simultaneously say, Dowoon letting out a teasing _'oooh',_ making Jae roll his eyes and Wonpil giggle. Jae takes Dowoon's hand, turning to face Wonpil.

"Wonpil-saem! Thank you for today~"

"Thank you too, Dowoonie."

"Thank you for making Jae hyungie happy while I was gone!"

"Of course!" Wonpil glances at Jae and then winks, Jae making a face in return. "Your hyung was really nice. You were right, Dowoonie. I really do like him."

Dowoon claps his hands. He looks up at Jae.

"A-ah...yeah. You are right, Dowoonie."

Dowoon cheers, going in between them and trying hug both of them at the same time. "My favorite people like each other! I'm happy. Wonpil-saem?"

"Yes Dowoonie?"

"Will you come and see me and Jaehyungie hyung soon again?"

"Maybe."

"Oh okay." He looks down, deep in thought. "Wonpil-saem?"

"Yes?"

"Will you call Jaehyungie hyung soon?"

"O-oh...I don't have his number, Dowoonie."

Dowoon looks up at Jae with an almost offended face. "Hyungie, give Wonpil-saem your number!"

"Wh—Dowoon!" Jae looks down at his cousin, who's expression turns into a pout. "I'm sorry—" Wonpil looks at him with a cheeky smile. "You know what, fine. Here." He hands him his phone before looking back at Dowoon who sticks his tongue out before giggling, hugging his leg.

"There." Wonpil hand the phone back to Jae before patting Dowoon's head. "Now go home, Dowoonie. You and hyungie must be tired."

"Okay teacher." He looks at Jae and then back at Wonpil. "Wonpil-saem?"

"Hm?"

"Will you and Jae hyungie get married?"

"Okay, that's a bit too far, kid. Let's go home. Bye Wonpil-saem."

\--

**wonpil**

you better not forget about having me judge ur guitar skills

:P

**jaehyung**

w oW the audacity

dowoon just said you sing

i shall be the judge of that too

**wonpil**

deal.

**jaehyung**

bring over food when you come over

**wonpil**

i'll bring pizza and popcorn

lets have a movie night

**jaehyung**

???????? suddenly ????

**wonpil**

ofcourse

i wasnt lying u know

i do like u

;)))

**jaehyung**

im deleting your number

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/nightinjae?s=09)
> 
>  
> 
> i told u it was a mess hdhsnsns anyway little dowoon is cutest dowoon plith i wnna keep him in my pocket hhhhhhh


End file.
